Yoshino and Yoshinon
Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino) is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest spirit so far in the series. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Shido. To Shido, Yoshino appeared to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. The third time they met was when Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and from the AST for he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child even towards the people who were hunting and attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of 's living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing with the help from how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a light-blue short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78 After her spirit power was sealed, the dress under her raincoat becomes the one that she wears now. In addition, she wears a straw hat with a ribbon attached. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses to personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon." "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido instead of relying on Yoshinon. Trivia * Yoshino and Yoshinon will join Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons ''(and its sequel) Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Human Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Date A Live characters Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Kids Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Tia Ballard Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies